


Mornings

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Stiles and Derek get ready for the day.





	Mornings

Somehow, Stiles was the early riser in this relationship.

It probably had to do with the fact that he had a nine-to-five at the sheriff’s office while Derek was a fulltime co-alpha and an author when he had time to sit and write.

Stiles sighed as he rolled out of bed at his alarm, heading to the shower with his eyes half-closed. Halfway through his shower, just as he was actually waking up, Derek decided to join him.

“Morning,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s shoulder.

“Morning to you too, Earlywolf. What’re you doing up? You got in really late last night.”

“Full moon tonight,” Derek said by way of answer, continuing to mouth at Stiles’s neck and shoulder as he felt him up.

“And you’re feeling randy,” Stiles hummed as Derek’s hand brushed over his cock. “I could live with that.”

“You have work.”

“I have time,” Stiles countered with a roll of his hips against Derek’s cock.

“You’re playing dirty,” Derek groaned.

“You love it,” Stiles smirked. “Come on, Hornywolf, fuck your mate.”

Derek growled, grabbing the bottle of lube Stiles liked to keep for shower sex and started stretching his partner. “Knot?”

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles groaned, leaning against the wall.

Derek stretched him quickly but thoroughly before slicking himself up and sliding into Stiles.

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned happily. He could feel the beginnings of Derek’s knot already, and the sharp prick of Derek’s claws on his hips. “Come on Derek, knot me.”

Derek, obviously at least partially wolfed out, growled and pressed his half-formed knot into Stiles’s hole.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles groaned as he felt Derek start to come. “Love you, Sourwolf.”

“Love you too,” Derek murmured against Stiles’s neck. “So much.”


End file.
